When the Wise Falter
by Pilingil
Summary: "Many are the strange chances of the world, and help oft shall come from the hands of the weak when the Wise falter." Two Elves are sent from Valinor to aid the Wise in their fight against Sauron. They unravel his servants' plots and try to discover the identity of the mysterious Sorcerer of Dol Guldur, but will they truly be prepared when the Dark Lord finally makes his return?
1. Valinor

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is Book Two of the "Of Story and Song" trilogy. Book One, "Less Wise and More Dangerous," is not yet completed, but since Books One and Two overlap chronologically, I will be posting both books simultaneously. Book One has gone unupdated in over a year, but I hope to change that in the near future. As with Book One, there may be significant gaps between chapters, and I apologize for that in advance.**

 **While "When the Wise Falter" is technichally Book Two, it is not necessary to read "Less Wise and More Dangerous" to understand Book Two; the main characters from Book One will appear here, but they will have relatively small roles (except for Legolas), and they will not appear for some time. However, the stories are designed to complement each other and set up different aspects of Book Three, so I reccomend reading Book One as well.**

 **The story will be set in neither the "book universe" nor the "movie universe;" instead, I decided to blend the best of both worlds to create a "hybrid universe." The overall timeline and plot will follow the books more closely, but the details of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings will generally stick closer to the movies (with a significant number of exceptions).**

 **"When the Wise Falter" will tell the story of the Elf-lords and Wizards who will eventually form the White Council and their fight against the Dark Lord Sauron and his servants beginning shortly before the Battle of Fornost and ending in the aftermath of the War of the Ring. The story will focus on Calemir and Cithiel, two Elves sent by the Valar to aid the Wise, but will also prominently feature Gandalf, Elrond, and other members of the Council, as well as Legolas and Aragorn (eventually).**

 **NB: I have provided translations for the names of characters listed as "Dramatis Personae," which are listed in alphabetical order. Since I have not finished writing the story, this list may change over time as I add new characters or decide not to use others. Gandalf and Dwarvish names come from Norse mythology, Bard, Smaug, Smeagol, and the Hobbits' names come from Old English, and the rest are from Sindarin or Quenya (Tolkien's Elvish languages). There are some names or surnames for which I have not found suitable translations, and Gollum and Orcish names do not translate.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Silmarillion, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, and related works belong to J. R. R. Tolkien's estate. I do not own them, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

When the Wise Falter

 _Of Story and Song, Book Two_

The Chronicle of the days preceding the War of the Ring until the end of the Third Age as they are remembered by the Elves.

"Many are the strange chances of the world, and help oft shall come from the hands of the weak when the Wise falter." -Gandalf

Dramatis Personae:

Amathim (Steadfast shield)- ranger of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Angolion (Son of deep lore)- Elf-mage and a member of the White Council (Noldor)

Arador (Kingly lord)- Chieftain of the Dunadain and father of Arathorn

Aragorn (Kingly Valor)- ranger of the North, heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, son of Arathorn, and betrothed of Arwen

Arathorn (Steadfast king)- ranger of the North and son of Arador

Arwen (Noble maiden)- daughter of Elrond, sister of Elladan and Elrohir, and betrothed of Aragorn (Noldor-Sindar/Half-Noldor)

Azog- Orc chieftain of Moria and Gundabad

Bard (Poet)- Man of Lake-town and descendant of Girion Lord of Dale

Balin- Dwarf of Erebor and brother of Dwalin

Beorn (warrior)- Skin-changer

Berangar (Bear spear)- Skin-changer chieftain

Bifur (Hard worker)- Dwarf of Erebor and cousin of Bofur and Bombur

Bilbo Baggins (Small sword, bag)- Hobbit of the Shire and uncle of Frodo

Bofur- Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Bombur, and cousin of Bifur

Bolg- Orc warlord and son of Azog

Bombur (Swollen)- Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Bofur, and cousin of Bifur

Boromir (Loyal jewel)- Captain of Gondor, son of Denethor, and brother of Faramir

Boron (Loyal)- warrior of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Calemir/Laiquamire (Green jewel)- Elf of Valinor and member of the White Council (Sindar)

Celeborn (Silver tree)- Lord of Lothlorien and husband of Galadriel (Sindar)

Celebrian (Silver queen)- Lady of Rivendell, wife of Elrond, and mother of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen (Noldor-Sindar)

Cirdan (Shipwright)- Lord of Mithlond, the Grey Havens (Sindar)

Cithiel/Citiel (Daughter of Uncertainty)- Elf of Valinor and member of the White Council (Sindar)

Denethor (Lithe and lank)- Steward of Gondor and father of Boromir and Faramir

Dori- Dwarf of Erebor and brother of Nori and Ori

Dwalin- Dwarf of Erebor and brother of Balin

Elladan (Star man)- son of Elrond, twin brother of Elrohir, and brother of Arwen (Noldor-Sindar/Half-Noldor)

Elrohir (Elf horse lord)- son of Elrond, twin brother of Elladan, and brother of Arwen (Noldor-Sindar/Half-Noldor)

Elrond (Star dome)- Lord of Rivendell, father of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen, member of the White Council, and bearer of Vilya (Half-Noldor)

Elros (Star foam)- guard of the Woodland Realm and trusted friend of Legolas (Silvan)

Eomer (Grand war-horse)- Third Marshal of the Riddermark, nephew of Theoden, and brother of Eowyn

Eowyn (Horse lover)- White Lady of Rohan, niece of Theoden, and sister of Eomer

Erestor- Elf of Rivendell and advisor of Elrond (Noldor)

Faramir (Jeweled hunter)- captain of Gondor, son of Denethor, and brother of Boromir

Feren (Beech tree)- warrior of the Woodland Realm and herald of Thranduil (Silvan)

Fili (Seer)- Prince of Erebor, nephew of Thorin, and brother of Kili

Frodo Baggins (wise by experience, bag)- Hobbit of the Shire, nephew of Bilbo, cousin of Merry and Pippin, and trusted friend of Sam

Galadriel (Lady of light)- Lady of Lothlorien, wife of Celeborn, member of the White Council, and bearer of Nenya (Noldor)

Gandalf/Mithrandir (Wand Elf/Grey Wanderer)- the Grey Wizard, member of the White Council, and bearer of Narya

Gilraen (Netted Star)- wife of Arathorn and mother of Aragorn

Gimli- Dwarf of Erebor and son of Gloin

Gloin (Glowing)- Dwarf of Erebor, advisor of Thorin, and father of Gimli

Glorfindel (Golden-haired)- lord of Rivendell, formerly of Gondolin; advisor of Elrond, and member of the White Council (Noldor)

Gollum/Smeagol (Worm)- Hobbit-like creature living in the Misty Mountains and bearer of the One Ring

Grima (Mask)- advisor of Theoden

Grimbeorn (Fierce warrior)- skin-changer, chieftain of the Beornings, son of Beorn

Halbarad (Tall tower)- ranger of the North, son of Halboron, and trusted friend of Aragorn

Haldir (Tall man)- marchwarden of Lothlorien and brother of Rumil and Orophin (Silvan)

Imrahil- Prince of Dol Amroth

Kili (Wedge)- Prince of Erebor, nephew of Thorin, and brother of Fili

Lanthir- Captain of the Guard of Rivendell and brother of Nenmirel (Noldor)

Legolas (Green leaf)- Prince of the Woodland Realm, son of Thranduil (Sindar/Silvan)

Lindir (Song man)- Elf of Rivendell, musician, aide of Elrond (Noldor)

Malrin (Lady crowned with gold)- ranger of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck (Happy)- Hobbit of the Shire and cousin of Frodo and Pippin

Nenmiril- Elf of Rivendell and sister of Lanthir (Noldor)

Nori- Dwarf of Erebor and brother of Dori and Ori

Norragh- son of Bolg

Oin (Shy)- Dwarf of Erebor

Ori- Dwarf of Erebor and brother of Dori and Nori

Orophin- warrior of Lothlorien and brother of Haldir and Rumil (Silvan)

Peregrin "Pippin" Took (Foreigner)- Hobbit of the Shire and cousin of Frodo and Merry

Radagast- Brown Wizard

Raniel (Daughter of a wanderer)- ranger of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Rumil- warrior of Lothlorien and brother of Haldir and Orophin (Silvan)

Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (Halfwise, cotton-wool)- Hobbit of the Shire and trusted friend of Frodo

Saruman (Man of skill)- the White Wizard and head of the White Council

Sauron (Abhorred)- Dark Lord of Mordor and forger of the One Ring

Smaug (Worm)- Fire-drake of the far North

Tauriel (Daughter of the forest)- Captain of the Border Guard of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Thalion (Dauntless)- ranger of the Woodland Realm (Silvan)

Theoden (Leader of a people)- King of Rohan and uncle of Eomer and Eowyn

Thorin (Darer)- Prince of Erebor, son of Thrain, and uncle of Fili and Kili

Thrain (Yearner)- Crown prince of Erebor, son of Thror, father of Thorin

Thranduil (Vigorous spring)- Elvenking of the Woodland Realm and father of Legolas (Sindar)

 **Part One: The White Council**

Chapter 1: Valinor

 _TA 1974- 1102 years ago_

Across the Sea from Middle-earth lay Valinor. It was the dwelling place of all Elves who crossed the Sea, and hence the Valar ruled all of Arda on behalf of Eru Iluvatar. Each of the Valar had halls or palaces in various parts of Valinor (except for Ulmo, who made his home in the waters of the world), but when they took council, they met in the Ring of Doom in the city of Valmar. The Ring of Doom consisted of fourteen tall thrones arranged in a circle not far from the great golden gates of Valmar. It was late in the nineteen-hundred and seventy-fourth year after the dawn of the Third Age of the world when Laiquamire and his companion approached the gates.

Laiquamire had light brown hair and bright brown eyes that were almost gold. His companion, Citiel, had dark brown hair and eyes. They knew of each other, but had never met before this day. Both were about four thousand years old and were born in Valinor, and both were children of Sindarin Elves who had come to Valinor after the destruction of Doriath in the First Age by the sons of Feanor. Citiel's father had been a lord and an advisor of King Thingol, a status indicated by the silver circlet she wore. Both had been summoned to the Ring of Doom, and neither knew why.

Being summoned in this manner was a rare occurrence. This was not to say that the Valar did not interact with the Eldar; in fact, the reality was quite the opposite. However, only a handful of Elves had been called to the Ring of Doom since the making of the world, and among those who did were High King Ingwe, Feanor, and Glorfindel of Gondolin.

Laiquamire and Citiel passed through the gates and presently entered the Ring of Doom. All fourteen of the Valar had assembled, and there was silence until Manwe, Lord of the Valar, spoke.

"Laiquamire, son of Erfaran, and Citiel, daughter of Geltim, you have been summoned here for a great and noble purpose, should you choose to bear the burden we offer you now." They nodded in acknowledgement, but did not reply. Manwe continued, "At the end of the Second Age, as you are aware, the dark lord Sauron was struck down by Gil-Galad and the heirs of Numenor, and his Great Ring was taken from him. With the loss of his greatest weapon, he lost much of his power, but he was not entirely defeated. By now, he has regained some of his former strength, but he seems to be stonger than he should be. We have decided to send two of the Eldar to Middle-earth to assist the Istari and the peoples of Middle-earth. We have chosen the two of you."

Manwe fell silent as the Elves pondered his words. Finally, Citiel asked, "Out of all the Elves of Valinor, why is it that we have been chosen?"

"We have our reasons," Lorien said, "but they are not yours to know. Be assured of the fact that we would not have chosen you if we were not confident that you can do what must be done."

Laiquamire said, "I, for one, wish to see Middle-earth, whence my father came, though Doriath is now lost."

Citiel, though, was not so quick to accept the charge. She asked Manwe, "If we go to stop this evil, will we ever return here?"

It was Varda who responded. "Do not be afraid, daughter of Geltim," she said with a comforting smile. "The grace of the Valar will follow you, and you shall have power befitting your purpose. Stay true to your quest, and you may yet see the shores of Valinor again."

Citiel was silent for a time, but finally said, "I will go to Middle-earth as well."

"Then it is decided," said Manwe in a tone of finality. "Return to your homes and bid farewell to your kinsfolk, and in a fortnight's time come to the harbors of the Teleri. Thence shall you depart on your journey." The elves bowed and left the Ring of Doom.

After they left Valmar, Laiquamire and Citiel made preparations for their journey. They said their farewells to friends and kinsmen, and they changed their names to Sindarin, since Quenya was no longer widely spoken in Middle-earth: Laiquamire became Calemir, and Citiel became Cithiel.

When fourteen days had passed, Calemir and Cithiel went to the shores of Valinor where their ship was waiting and were met by Manwe, Varda, Mandos, and Lorien. They knelt before the Valar, and Varda stepped forward. Laying her hands on them, she said, "Go forth with our blessings and our good will. When the days are darkest, remember who it was who sent you, and you will find the strength to succeed." Manwe then motioned for them to rise. They boarded the ship, and Ulmo directed the waters to carry it to the harbours of Mithlond. As the three Valar stood watching the ship depart, Lorien perceived that Manwe was troubled. He said to him, "You regret not telling them the truth of their fates." Manwe asked, in response, "Are you certain there was nothing more we could do to change their fates?" Lorien replied, "Yes. What will be, shall be." Manwe signed in resignation. "Then I do not regret withholding the truth. I only regret the price they will have to pay, if they are to succeed."


	2. The Grey Havens

**A/N: To anyone familiar with Cirdan the Shipwright, the beginning of this chapter may seem uncharacteristically comedic. This was done intentionally, but it was not meant to downplay the character; I wanted to begin the story on a light note, because it will get dark fairly quickly after this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Grey Havens

 _TA 1974- 1102 years ago_

Cirdan, Lord of the Grey Havens, was at something of a loss. He led the construction of the ships in which the Eldar departed Middle-earth for Valinor. At present, though, the harbors were overfull with ships from Gondor, brought by Prince Earnur and his armies when they came a year earlier to bring reinforcements to Arnor in its war with Angmar. Since then, there had been no room to build any more ships to carry the Eldar across the Sea. He was beginning to wonder if he might rather have been known as Cirdan the Playwright than Cirdan the Shipwright. He allowed himself a wry smile at the thought, but it faded when Nethen, one of his young pages, suddenly burst into his hall.

"M-my lord Cirdan, forgive the intrusion," he stammered nervously, "but… there is a ship…"

Cirdan ignored Nethen's nervousness. He was, after all, only a few decades old. "Yes, Nethen, there are many ships outside. Has something happened to one of them?"

"No, my lord, this is another ship. An Elven ship, but there is something odd about it."

Cirdan sighed. "Has someone forgotten to moor one properly and let it float away?" Although it was a rare occurance, this sort of thing had happened before, most tragically when a ship had floated away in a storm with Amroth of Lorien in it.

"No, my lord. This one is coming back."

Cirdan snapped out of his boredom. No ship ever came back from Valinor. In his entire lifetime, only two ships had come back to the Grey Havens: one carrying Glorfindel in the Second Age, and the other the Istari in the Third. Had the Valar sent another emissary?

He rushed outside, by which time the ship had managed to find its way through the maze of Gondorian vessels to a dock, and as he approached a pair of Elves, an ellon and an elleth, Sindar by their looks, emerged. They were dressed in silver robes, and the elleth wore a silver circlet. They bore no weapons.

Cirdan bowed respectfully when he reached them, and they did the same. " _Alatulie (Welcome)_. I am Cirdan, the Lord of the Havens."

" _Mae g'ovannen_ _(Well met)_ , Lord Cirdan" said the ellon. "I am Calemir son of Erfaran, and my companion is Cithiel daughter of Geltim of Doriath."

"Ah! Kinsmen of King Thingol." He said to Cithiel, "I met your father once, in passing, after the War of Wrath. He seemed a noble warrior."

Cithiel nodded in thanks at this. "We have come on a most important errand. May we relate it to you in private?"

"Of course," said Cirdan. "Come with me." He led them to his halls and shut the door behind them, and listened as they told him all that the Valar had said. When they had finished, he said to them, "I would advise you to go swiftly to Imladris, and tell this to the Wise, so that they may hear of this. I will give you steeds and arms, but you must be careful: there is war in Arnor, and the North is now a perilous place." He led them out of his halls and had horses and swords brought for them. Calemir and Cithiel thanked him and began the long ride to Rivendell.


End file.
